Vadxhal ultimate life form
by Mar1992
Summary: My Vadxhal Oc


Name: Vadxhal

Affiliations: 100 Trillion unnamed entities (absorption/permanent fusee)

Species: Gooxeorriwth

Aliases: None

Alinement: chaos neutral

Gender: Male

Heigh: Variable (usually 191 cm)

Age: Time immemorial

Appearance: He stood roughly 10 feet tell and sported a well toned frame. His build was leaner and slightly muscular. He had Blue scales all over his body that has a strange squishy gooey texture to it. Light blue underbelly on belly traveled up past his chest and to his mouth. On his chest, that there was a bevy of perfectly defined muscles. He was wearing odd clothing. His tail which is long enough to touch the ground poked out of the hole in the back of his pants. He was wearing a white pants with a black belt, and a yellow buckle on which emblazoned with the letter [B]. His feet end with clawed feet, with four small toes in the front. His hand, was a dark Blue, and he had..blue claws, the parts of gooey flesh that were exposed were also Blue. Two strange squarish structures where his ears might be, 4 Short cones from the top of his head. His eyes was were somewhat narrowed and his eye color was Yellow iris with black sclera. His chin was square, jawline was like chiseled rock, narrow, reptilian muzzle. His muzzle was a bit pointy at the tip, slightly curving in a diagonal way. He has blue scaled snout with two nostrils on the end of it, with razor sharp fangs. His muzzle was several inches longer and sharp claws tipped his hands and feet.

Backstory. He existed since the beginning of time itself,Vadxhal's history was much more complex than that. You see, when the universe originally formed, a creature named Vadxhal seemed to have come from unknown interdimensional, It is unknown when a Vadxhal first assimilated lifeform but it is known that he absorbed Several lifeform around the age of 7-8. With the progression of time and his ventures through space, he acquired an enormous breadth of scientific knowledge as a result of absorbing countless highly intelligent beings from across in universe. Vadxhal traveled throughout the universe absorbed anyone with interesting skills.

Personality: He is cocky, arrogant, he have little to no respect for law and order either, but overall a nice guy once you get to know him. Vadxhal is mentally influenced to varying degrees by the people he's absorbed and so his personality has many unusual twists. This is likely due to the sheer number of absorptions he has had over countless Millennium, making him susceptible to various mood swings, changing emotions from anger to calm within a split second without warning. Vadxhal's morality is pretty hard to grasp; he's definitely kinder, but he also has no problem absorbing someone if he thinks they've got a neat trait.

Hobbies/Interests:

Fighting powerful people

Sparring

Absorbed People

Goals

Training to Become the strongest in the multiverse.

Absorbed anyone in multiverse whom he thought was worthy to add to his collection.

Powers/Abilities/Skills: He has grown very strong over the past countless Millennium, although he is also very unpredictable due to his diverse amount of powers, many of which Vadxhal has yet to reveal.

Genetic Traits (possesses genetically-exclusive traits and powers)

Ultimate Regeneration: (Able to heal from any damage if so much as one cell remains. He can regenerate even with little bit of flesh left from his body.

Regenerative Replication: (Able to regenerate body parts into full bodies.

Tooth Regrowth: (Able to regrow teeth.

Limb Regrowth: (Able to regrow limbs after separation.

Regrowth: (Able to regrow organs.

Head Regrowth: (Able to regrow lost heads after separation.

Anatomical Liberation: (Able to split ones body apart and control the pieces.

Limb Reattachment: (Able to reattach the severed limbs of oneself.

Regenerative Healing Factor: (Able to heal rapidly from any physical injury.

Reforming: The ability to rebuild oneself after being destroyed.

Vacuum Adaptation (Able to adapt to the vacuum of space unaided.

Gravitation Adaptation: (Able to adapt to gravitation pressure.

Pressure Resistance: (Able to be resistant to high amounts of pressure and gravity.

Radiation Immunity:The power to be immune to radiation.

Disease Immunity: The power to be immune to all diseases

Contaminant Immunity: The power to be immune to detrimental contaminants.

Immortality (Never age and recover from almost any injury)

Power Mixture (Able to merge separate powers into a single whole and combine/merge powers to create combos or even to create a new force)

Absorption: (Able to absorb anything and utilize it in some way)

Symbiotic Absorption: The ability to absorb a being and incorporate their physiology and powers into their own.

Absorbing Replication (Able to absorb and replicate any materials.

Assimilative Evolution: The ability to evolve by absorbing and consuming.

Consumptive Replication: (Able to gain the powers of others by consuming them.

Biological Absorption: The ability to absorb biomass and utilize it in some way.

Organic Absorption: (Able to absorb organic substances and utilize it in some way.

Primordial Entity Physiology (Able to use the traits of primordial entities)

Alpha Physiology: (being vastly superior to one's kind and evolve further through experience)

Amorphous Physiology: (Able to have a body composed of a flexible, amorphous substance.

Liquid Mimicry: (Able to transform into or have a physical body made up of liquid substances.

Infinite Life Energy: (Possesses an unlimited amount of life energy.

Asexual Reproduction: (Able to reproduce without a partner.

DNA Manipulation (Able to manipulate DNA)

Self-Molecular Manipulation (Able to manipulate one's own molecular structure.

Interstellar Travel: (Able to travel across interstellar distances.

Subspace Travel (Able to travel through subspace)

Hyperspace Travel: (Able to travel faster than the speed of light.

Cosmic Teleportation: (Able to teleport anywhere in the universe.

Dimensional Travel: (Able to travel between different dimensions

Teleportation: The ability to move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between

Ability Learning: (Able to copy a power by learning how to use them.

Instant Learning: (Able to instantly gather and understand any knowledge via supernatural means.

Ki Sense: The ability to sense ki.

Elasticity: (Able to stretch, deform, expand, or contract one's body into any form imaginable.

Elastic Jaws (Able to open one's mouth inhumanly wide.

Constriction: (Able to squeeze/constrict victim.

Telekinesis (Able to manipulate objects/matter with their mind.

Telepathy (Able to mentally receive and/or transmit information.

Body Supremacy: (Able to be perfectly aware of, familiar with and in control of one's bodily motions.

Body Modification (Able to modify the bodies of oneself.

Body Manipulation (Able to manipulate any aspect of the bodies of oneself.

Prehensile Tail: (Able to have a tail that can be used as an extra limb.

Limb Extension: The ability to stretch one's limbs independently of one's own body.

Limb Expansion: The ability to grow one's limbs independently of one's own body.

Supernatural Condition: The ability to reach and remain in supernatural physical and/or mental condition.

Supernatural Speed: (Able to move at extraordinary physical speed.

Supernatural Strength: (Able to be stronger than what is naturally possible.

Supernatural Survivability: (Able to survive nearly any situation.

Regenerative Durability: (Able to possess increased durability as a result of accelerated healing.

Absolute Stamina: (Possess limitless physical energy, stamina and vitality and never tire.

Adaptive Metabolism: (Able to possess a supernaturally adaptive metabolism.

Encyclopedic Knowledge: The power to have innate encyclopedic knowledge

Bulletproof Durability: (Able to be immune or highly resistant to bullets and gunfire.

Flight: (Able to fly without any outside influence.

High-Speed Flight: (Able to fly at great speeds.

Air Swimming (Able to swim in the air.

Goo Generation: (Able to create ooze, slime, and goo.

Enhanced Unarmed Combat: The ability to possesses great skill in unarmed combat.

Megaton Punch: The ability to throw an incredibly powerful punch.

Training Regimen: The circumstance in which one develops incredible abilities through extensive training.

Accelerated Development: (Able to develop skills, traits and abilities faster and more effectively than should be possible.

Life-Force Manipulation: The ability to manipulate the essence of Life, which is present in all living beings throughout the universe.

Omnidirectional Energy Waves: The ability to release powerful omnidirectional energy waves at once in a wide area.

Energy Ball Projection: The ability to generate and project energy spheres.

Giant Ball Projection: The power to project massive balls of energy/matter


End file.
